


Misconceptions

by LetMeBeMyself



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeBeMyself/pseuds/LetMeBeMyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Pitch have been dating for awhile now, and Jack wants Pitch to be more accepted among the other Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon! Hit me!" Jack shouts, jumping from side to side. A kid stands across from him with a perfectly shaped snowball clenched in his tiny gloved hands.

"You asked for it!" The brunette child shouts, taking aim at Jack and throwing. Jack ducks to dodge it and darts forward to pick the kid up and spin him around in the air. The boy is shrieking and giggling even as Jack drops him into a pile of fluffy snow.

"Give up?" He asks, looking down at the boy with a huge grin.

"Never!" He shouts, bolting up from the snow pile. "Attack!" Before he knows it Jack is surrounded by children wielding snowballs. All at once the small group of kids pull their arms back and launch their weapons at him.

He takes each hit dramatically, holding the places he gets hit in mock pain. When the last ball hits him he drops to the ground and cries out.

"You got me!" He calls out as the kids huddle around him and laugh.

"Thanks for playing with us today, Jack!" A blonde girl cheers happily. "But I need to go home now. My mom's making spaghetti tonight!" All the other children groan at the reminder of their parents, but dutifully bid him farewell.

"Ok then! Bye guys!" He grins and waves as they all shuffle away, its then that he notices a shadow lingering in by the trees.

A frown makes its way across his face as he gets up from the ground. He doesn't think twice about making his way towards it, but as soon as he does the shadow slinks back further into the forest. Jack pauses as it retreats but races forward to catch up with it.

He's jumping over fallen branches and dodging around trees, trying his best to keep up but the shadow gets further and further ahead of him. He loses sight of it completely when he has to pass by another tree. He keeps going nevertheless, until he trips over a root and goes tumbling into a clearing.

"Ouch!" He groans, rubbing at his head as he looks around the clearing. His eyes land on a lonely looking bed frame that sits over a hole that he knows leads deep into the earth.

Immediately he moves over to the bed, only pausing for a second before jumping down. The earth is cold and hard and his feet don't make a sound as he pads down the corridor. The hall opens up into a huge cave, stalactites hanging from the ceiling along with the sharp pointed cages. Jack makes his way further inside and jumps onto one of the many beautifully crafted balconies that are carved into the walls.

"Pitch!" He calls out, looking around for the grey man. A whisper quiet movement behind him has him spinning around to see Pitch leaning against a wall.

"What can I do for you to-oof!" Pitch cries out when Jack tackles him to the ground. Jack buries his face into the black haired man's neck, nuzzling at the grey skin, arms wrapped tightly around Pitch.

"You could have joined in on the fun, instead of moping and watching from behind the trees." He mumbles into the warm skin. Pitch frowns and pushes the white haired man off.

"I didn't want to play Jack. I was merely out for a stroll and I noticed a ruckus. Shouldn't have been surprised it was you. And I wasn't moping." He snaps, giving Jack a cross look as he stands up.

"Really?" Jack asks, holding his hand out to Pitch, who stares at it for a moment before extending his own.

"Really." His tone is bored and Jack grins at him. Jack grasps Pitch's hand firmly and before Pitch could even blink, Jack had pulled himself up and climbed onto his back, finally resting his chin on Pitch's shoulder. Pitch sighs in annoyance but lets him stay wrapped around him.

"Soooo, have any plans for Friday?" Jack asks as Pitch walks them into his kitchen, which is hidden behind a large column. Pitch looks at him funny and pry's him from his back.

"Why?" Pitch opens a glossy grey cabinet to get two glasses down.

"Well I've been invited to a party and have been told to bring a date!" Jack says happily, plopping down onto one of the chairs by the table. "You have any soda?"

"No soda, only tea and water." Pitch pulls a pot off the stove top and moves to the sink to fill it up with water. "And who is the lucky girl you'll be bringing to this party?"

Jack laughs and gets up from his chair, moving over to stand next to Pitch. Pitch places the pot back on the stove and turns the front burner on.

"Do you wanna be my date?" Jack asks, taking Pitch's hand in his own. Pitch hesitates but Jack intertwines their fingers.

"Who exactly will be hosting this little get together, Jack?" At the question Jacks loving smile twitches away, making Pitch's eyes narrow.

"Nrmhmh." He mumbles quietly. "So! You wanna come with me?" Jack asks enthusiastically.

"Repeat the host's name." Pitch says blandly, staring Jack down.

"It's just at North's-"

"No."

"C'mon! Please? I won't let them do anything to you! I'll tell them I'm bringing you, I swear! They'll be super nice! Please! They don't even care about the taking over the world thing anymore!" Jack cries out frantically, clinging to Pitch's hands. Pitch glares and tries to pull away before a thought sends a bout of worry through his system.

"You haven't told them about u-"

"No! Of course not! You don't want anyone to know and I want us both to tell them! But you'll never be comfortable with them enough to let them find out and they'll never be accepting of you if I can't get you guys used to each other!" Jack finishes sadly, slumping against the counter. "I'm so tired of pretending that you aren't my boyfriend, of having to sneak around to see you. I'm not ashamed of you, I'm proud to be with you and I want everyone to know that, even if it takes years to get you comfortable with people knowing, I can wait for you."

"Jack…" Pitch says sadly, looking away when Jack looks at him with hope heavy in his eyes.

"What if I ask them first? I'll tell them we're friends now? If they say yes, will you come with me?" Jack says desperately, looking up at Pitch. Pitch falters, but he can't bring himself to say no. He doesn't want to be the one to crush Jacks crazy hopes for happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why on earth would you want that guy here?" Bunny shouts over the table at Jack. "The guy just tried to take over the world not too long ago, remember?"

"Shut up Bunny! I wasn't asking you! Not your house, not your rules." Jack snaps at the giant purple rabbit sitting across from him. Quickly turning his gaze onto the man sitting next to the bunny, who looks between the two. "So can he come, North?"

"Are you insane Jack? Pitch is a dangerous guy!" Bunny shouts again, slamming his paws down on the table top, making Tooth flinch away from his side. Jack doesn't look away from North's face, eyes determined as he holds the bigger man's gaze. North stares back at him, his expression dower.

Sandy looks at everyone helplessly, unable to add his two cents into the conversation. Tooth just hangs back, eyes darting back and forth between Jack and Bunny.

"Why do you want him to come Jack?" Everyone turns to look at North, his calm tone drawing their attention from Jack.

"I know what it's like to not be believed in. I think having friends around him might make it easier on pitch to handle it. I had kids to make happy, with what he has to do he doesn't really have the option of that distraction. He might be less inclined to try to take over again if there are at least a few people who acknowledge his existence, even if it is just other spirits." The table is silent as North stares him down, but fast as lighting the man's hard frown is replaced with a huge grin.

"That is a wonderful though!" North shouts happily. "If pitch wishes to be in our company as well I have no objections! He is very welcome to join us!"

Sandy bounces in his seat happily, a goofy smile on his face. Tooth fidgets around in her seat and glances at Bunny's angry expression.

"North are you sure it's safe to trust Pitch?" Tooth asks gently, feathers fluttering anxiously.

"You're off your rocker mate." Bunny says exasperation, standing up from the table. "There is no way I'm going to be in the same building as that psycho."

Jack jerks to look at him and glowers, nearly jumping from his seat to reprimand him for the comment but North's large hand on his shoulder stops him.

"If there is a way that we can bring Pitch to a happier state, then we will happily include the man!" The smile on North's face is so genuine and huge that it makes Jack smile back in excitement.

"Great!" Jack shouts happily, high fiving Sandy. "I'll go and get him!"

"Do you want one of us to come with you Jack?" Tooth asks, watching him with worry as he gets up from the table.

"Nah, I got it! I'll be back in a bit!" He shouts back, racing for the nearest window.

"Be careful Jack!" She calls out to him. A moment later North is shouting at his Yetis and elf's to prepare a feast and to bring out his best vodka. Jack grins and jumps out the window, letting the wind glide him in the direction of Pitch's home. A huge smile is plastered to his face the entire trip there.

"They were not supposed to agree!" Pitch snarls at the wall. "They were supposed to look at you like you were a moron and say no!"

Jack is grinning at him from across the room, watching Pitch pace on the stone, panic visible in his tense shoulders.

"Everything will be fine! North and Sandy were so excited! Tooth didn't really say too much but her and Bunny will come around!" Jack comes up from behind him and wraps his arms around his middle. "They want to see you happy as much as I do."

"I don't want to be happy. I'm content the way I am." He grumbles miserably, slowly lifting his hands to hover over Jacks, but hesitating and lowering them down to his sides.

"Too bad!" Jack crows happily. "Let's go, or we'll be late!"

"Pitch my friend! Glad you could make it! Drink?" North booms at them happily, thrusting a mug of clear, foul smelling liquid at the both of them. Pitch barely manages to get a hold of his before North is nudging between him and Jack. He throws his arms over their shoulder, and guides them into a big room, decorated with rich red and gold fabrics. Tooth and Sandy are already sitting at the large table in the middle of the room, several empty bottles litter the table and their drunken laughter makes Pitch tense and glance down at his own mug.

"My friends! Pitch and Jack have finally arrived!" Jack is laughing, taking a few gulps of his own drink. Tooth and Sandy look over, Sandy grins widely and throws his arms up in the air and Tooth bolts out of her seat, flying straight to Pitch.

Before he can say or do anything negative one of her hands is gripping his chin and the other is prying his mouth open. She tilts her head and giggles as Jack pulls her away.

"W-what on e-"

"Oh my goodness your teeth are as nice as I thought! So white and so perfectly aligned! I kind of knew that they would be of course, because of that tooth I knocked out was taken care of exceptionally well!" Her drunken giggles trail after her as she makes her way back to her seat, feathers fluttering happily.

North and Jack are laughing loudly, moving to take their own seats.

"That is enough Tooth! We must not delay our game any further!" North says happily, dropping into his chair next to Jack and Tooth. Pitch falters in taking his own seat between Tooth and Sandy, glancing warily at Jack who is watching him with a fond expression that makes him turn away abruptly. Sandy waves him over and pats at his seat. Nodding at Sandy stiffly, Pitch slips into his seat, then he sends a wary glance at Tooth as she chugs from another bottle.

"Do not worry Pitch! Tooth holds her vodka like a champion!" North says cheerfully, taking a slug from his own bottle. "Pitch my friend! Drink! Be Merry!"

Panic begins to rise in Pitch's chest as everyone looks at him.

'I do not belong here!' He thinks frantically, glancing on either side of him to look for an exit before turning his gaze back to the table. Its then that he catches Jacks gaze, Jack who is smiling at him with a fond expression, Jack who had been kind to him and kept him company which had comforted him far more than he would ever admit, even to himself.

Looking at Jack for a moment longer he moves the cup up to his mouth and drinks down a mouthful, fighting down a wince. North grins triumphantly at him.

"It is good yes?" He asks excitedly, nodding his head.

"It's very strong, but yes quite good." He murmurs back, glancing down at the cup.

"So last month was poker, what are we playing this time?" Jack asks, smiling over at Pitch, who shoots little glances his way.

North slams his heavy hands down on the table and everything goes eerily silent, Pitch panicking again at the thought that he had noticed the looks between himself and Jack, as he stares at each of them.

"The game, my friends, is go-fish."

"Here is your room! Sleep well Pitch!" North calls back at him, drunkenly stumbling down the hall. Pitch pauses and stares at the door before slowly opening the door and stepping in.

"I am not even drunk. Perfectly capable of making my way home." He grumbles, shifting awkwardly on the carpet. A large fire place sits against the farthest wall, the fire burning bright and spreading warmth throughout the room and brightening the deep reds of the blankets.

Stepping over to the bed, Pitch slides his hand across the soft material or the bedding. It isn't at all what he is used to from his own home, light and warm where normally everything is dark and cold.

"Pretty nice, isn't it?"

Pitch spins around, nearly shouting in surprise.

"Jack!" Pitch glares halfheartedly when the man steps away from the wall he was leaning against. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just checking in to see if you were ok. You were awesome tonight by the way. Who would have guessed you were such a monster at go-fish. 6 rounds is a really good win streak." His grin is huge as he glides over to Pitch, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Mind if I stay the night with you? These big beds make me lonely."

"Yes, well, they would have to be big to accommodate someone of North's size." Pitch murmurs, glancing away from Jacks face in hesitation. "I'm not sure if sharing a room would be a good idea, Jack."

"Sure it is!" Jack snickers, tugging at Pitch's waist to get him over to the bed, jumping on himself and then pulling him onto the bed. "We won't do anything but sleep, promise! Unless you want to do something other than sleep, because I'm up for that!"

"Sleeping is fine!" Pitch groans, lying down awkwardly, staring up at the ceiling as Jack shifts around onto his side.

Jack looks at him for a long time and Pitch closes his eyes to ignore it but Jacks cool palm cupping his cheek has his eyes shooting open again.

"Thanks for giving them a chance Pitch." He whispers, shifting closer to hold onto Pitch's body. "It really meant a lot to me."

Their faces are so close that Pitch is terrified that Jack might kiss him. Jack leans in closer to his face, but tilts his face up and presses a kiss to his brow.

"Night." He murmurs sleepily, resting his head back on his pillow. After a while Jacks breathing evens out and he's asleep, Pitch not far from slumber himself.

A thought that truly frightens him rages across his mind as he lies in bed, allowing Jack to wrap his arms around him again, and his own lying limp in front of him.

'I feel so safe with him next to me.'


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks pass without any problems, Christmas has come and gone, and Pitch can interact with the others more comfortably. North had thrown a huge party on Christmas day and had invited Pitch even though Jack hadn't been able to make it, too busy spreading snow where he could.

He had avoided the Rabbit as much as he could, like they had been since Pitch was brought along for the second time. Only speaking when it was absolutely necessary, and even then it was short curt responses. They were doing remarkably well seeing as the little get together happened at least once a week. The alcohol usually released enough tension for everyone to enjoy themselves.

North is sometimes annoyingly friendly, but Pitch prefers to be on the big man's good side rather than his bad and puts up with the tight hugs and heavy pats to his back that nearly topple him over every time.

The Tooth Fairy is distant but kind, he assumes she still holds a grudge over her little fairies and the teeth. He doesn't blame her for it and doesn't apologize; he enjoys the distance she keeps.

He particularly enjoyed Sandy's company, because he didn't talk, mostly. He stuck to Pitch for reasons he could not fathom. He was also good at helping Pitch out when he was obviously uncomfortable in the little group discussions and Jack was too busy to look to for help, Sandy would be there to pat him on the arm and distract him until Jack was done. He had a mild fear that Sandy had an idea of what was going on between him and Jack, but it was never brought up so he pushed the thought far away.

Jack was able to come see him a lot more. No longer having to lie about where he was going and feeling the need to avoid him to not get caught. He'd come into Pitch's home and cling onto whichever limb Pitch didn't fight to get him off of, and they would walk and talk all day.

What Pitch enjoyed the most about the new situation he was in, were the Friday nights when everyone would drink too much and North would offer up his spare rooms. He could always count on Jack sneaking his way into his room and curling up beside him on the large warm bed, and he would get the best sleep he'd had in a very long time. Sometimes he would even drink on excess just to be sure that no one raised questions when he accepted the offer of the bedroom, and he could tell that Jack was starting to do it too occasionally.

The alcohol is, he assumes, why the white haired man has gotten bolder in his physical advances. A misplaced leg when they're lying in the bed together or a hand too low on his back when he'd guide them towards the bed. It set his nerves on fire and put him on edge.

"Its New Years!" Tooth cries happily, bursting into the room with several of her little fairies trailing after her. Everyone watches her as she flutters about the room.

"Yeah it is." Bunny grunts from his chair at the table, fiddling with his boomerang. Tooth takes her place next to him at the table and looks at everyone else. Jack is across the room messing with North's ice sculptures, and Pitch sits next to North opposite Tooth and Bunny. North had been telling him for the millionth time about how successful Christmas had been, so many children on his nice list this year. Hoping to distract North from his tale he looks to Tooth.

"Why are you so excited about New Years?" He asks, keeping his gaze on her. North laughs next to him and pats him on the shoulder.

"Tooth enjoys the parties the humans hold. The adults are the only ones to usually attend so they can't see us. They are very funny when drunk." Abruptly North stands from his chair. "We shall join in the festivities this year!"

"Seriously?" Jack asks, hopping down from the table against the wall.

"Of course! I go every year!" Tooth chirps happily. "People get so drunk and get in so many fights or trip over so many things that they lose teeth by the mouthful!"

Everyone but North stares at her, gazes wary.

"Ok my friends! Let us be off!" North cheers, heading for the elevator to take them down to the first floor.

"What about Sandy?" Pitch asks as Jack matches up with his steps.

"He's still asleep. A Yeti will tell him we're out and he can come and find us then." Each step forward they take, Jack moves a little bit closer to him. He gets so close that Jacks shoulder bumps with his arm, and his hand is close enough to brush against his own.

Pitch tenses but doesn't move away when Jack pushes further and slides his fingers against the inside of Pitch's wrist. The Rabbit and Tooth are in front of them, Baby Tooth the only little fairy awake enough to tag along bobbing around her shoulders. The two seemed deep into conversation and wouldn't be turning around to look at them anytime soon.

"I've never been to a humans party, how about you?" He whispers, grinning up at Pitch.

"I have not either." Pitch is thankful that his voice doesn't shake as Jacks fingers continue to caress his hand. Just as he gathers enough courage to flex his fingers and move them towards Jacks own to return the touch, North throws the doors to the Reindeer open and the big animals come storming out. Pitch jumps back from them and stares at the angry creatures stomp at the ground and snort loudly.

"Climb aboard!" North shouts happily jumping into his seat.

"It's tradition Trish! You'll have bad luck in love if you don't do it!" A tall black haired girl says to the shorter blonde girl beside her. Jack glances at them from his perch on the balcony ledge before returning to look down at the humans shuffling down on the street, and watching as North drags Pitch around and making the darker man try all kinds of drinks. Blowing softly on the crowd a quick gust of cold wind makes its way over the crowd below him.

Pitch looks up and spots him, staring for a second. Jacks breath catches when an ashen hand reaches up in a half-formed wave, but the hand is jerked down and North is beside him again, pointing out a large banner on a building that shouts with big bold letters 'Happy New Year!' A soft smile slips across Jacks face.

'You'll get there Pitch. You can be comfortable around me.' Jack thinks absently, not looking away from the tall man.

"I don't know Ann. I don't really want to kiss some random guy." The blonde pipes up from behind him and he turns to listen to them better. Humans have really funny conversations.

"It's just one kiss! Only has to last a second at Midnight and you're done! Then you get a whole year without coldness from people and all the affection you could want!" The taller girl states primly.

Jack listens as intently as the blonde girl, eyes wide.

"A kiss at midnight…" He whispers before turning rapidly to look at the large clock on the tallest building in the square little block.

11:40

"Pitch!" He scans the crowd, frantically searching for ink black hair. Finally he spots him, leaning against a wall to avoid the people milling about in the street. North is a short distance away, walking and talking to Sandy who had just shown up. He's alone. Grinning, Jack jumps down from his perch and lands lightly on the ground. He rushes through the crowd he passes by Tooth as she watches a TV through a shop window, not noticing as Baby Tooth races after him.

"Hey Pitch!" He gasps, stopping in front of the tall man. "Come with me."

"This is a nice view for the fireworks, I suppose." Pitch murmurs, sitting down gracefully on the grassy hill Jack had brought him to.

"Told you." Jack says, plopping himself down right next to Pitch. He stares forward, the town still visible, but just barely. The clock is what he is most concerned about. "Saw this place as we were coming in. The fireworks go off in 5 minutes."

"Why didn't you tell the others about it?" Pitch asks, pulling his knees up and folding his hands over them. Jack smiles at him and scoots closer to him.

"I wanted us to have some time alone together." With a confident grin, he slips his hand up Pitchs leg and up to his hands. He takes hold of Pitchs hand and locks their fingers together.

"Jack?" Pitch asks hesitantly when Jack leans further into him.

"You know, Humans have a tradition for this holiday. It's supposed to make sure you won't lack affection for the whole year, make sure you won't be treated coldly." As he whispers, he leans closer and closer until he places his forehead against Pitch's and he can gaze into his bottomless yellow eyes.

12:59

Pitch is silent and tense, but he doesn't move away. Jack takes that as a sign he doesn't mind what's happening.

"You have to kiss someone exactly at midnight." His breaths out, and warmth spreads through him when Pitch shivers in his grip. Lifting his other hand, he brings it up and cups the grey cheek and edges their mouths closer, bare centimeters separating them.

"5, 4, 3, 2, -" And they are kissing for the first time, the fireworks erupting in the sky . Pitchs mouth is soft and warm against his own, Jacks slips his hand to the back of Pitchs head and threads his fingers through the black hair.

Just as he is about to open his mouth to tongue at Pitchs lips a high squeak has them both jerking away from each other and looking around.

"What was that?" Pitch asks, and Jack is deliriously happy at how out of breath he sounds.

"I don't know, probably just some animal." Fireworks are still going off and they both sit back down to enjoy them, sitting close together.

Several minutes later the others rush onto the hill.

"Jack? Pitch?" Tooth asks, holding Baby Tooth in her palms. "H-here you are! We've been looking for you. Are you two ready to go back?"

"Sure." Jack says, looking away from the fireworks to glance at her and the others standing beside her. Bunny is glaring, North looks confused, and Sandy is grinning.

Jack jumps to his feet and offers Pitch his hand, which he only hesitates a moment before taking hold and pulling himself up. Tooth is staring at them as Baby Tooth flutters around Jacks head.

"You ok?" Jack asks her, keeping stride with Pitch as they go deeper into the forest towards the sleigh.

"You look shaken." Pitch adds blandly, eyes following Baby Tooth as she moves around him, hesitating to land on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." She says lightly, a small smile on her face as Baby Tooth scurries along his shoulders after finally deeming it safe to land.

"Why'd you two wander all the way out here, anyhow?" Bunny gripes, scratching at one of his ears and casting a colder than normal glance at Pitch. Both of them tense, unable to think of an excuse.

"For the wonderful view I would guess!" North laughs happily. "Here she is!" The sleigh is just ahead of them and relief floods through Pitch at North's oblivious help.

"Yeah! You saw those fireworks! The view from there was great!" Jack laughs climbing into the sleigh.

'Everything is fine." Pitch tells himself as he jumps into the sleigh and takes his seat next to Jack.

"I got to go to the bathroom guys, be right back." Jack's gone the next second. They had all gone back to North's place for drinks and a few rounds of old maid, Pitch had gotten remarkably relaxed, occasionally letting the kiss replay in his mind. The relaxation he had built up drained immediately when the rabbit turned to him.

"What the heck have you done to Jack, you sick freak?" He snarls, standing up from his chair. In turn everyone else bolts from their own seats, ready for a fight.

"What are you going on about?" He sneers back at the purple beast glaring back at him.

"Your brainwashing Jack! Into being in some kind of fling with you!" Bunny growls and North puts a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself Bunny." His voice is hard and cold. "It is not your place to accuse such things."

Pitch stares at them all, eyes wide with horror.

"W-what? How-"

"Baby Tooth saw you two on that hill and told us about what she… saw." Tooth says tentatively. "Don't be upset with her, she didn't realize that was a private moment."

Pitch stumbles back a few steps. Maybe to put some distance between them and himself or maybe to flee the house entirely, he isn't quite sure.

"This is not something we judge people for or interfere in." North says sternly, looking around the table at them all before turning to smile at Pitch. "I wish you and Jack all kinds of happiness!"

"But Pitch, You had better be serious about Jack." Tooth says sternly. "If you hurt him in any way…"

"You won't like the consequences if your using the kid." Bunny glowers at him and Sandy leaps forward to stand between him and Pitch, glaring at Bunny angrily.

"I would ne-"

Before Pitch can finish the door opens and everyone leaps back into their seats.

"Hey guys, I'm getting pretty tired, gonna hit the hay." Jack yawns, stretching his arms over his head.

"It has gotten late." North agrees, standing from his place at the table. Jack smiles at Pitch brightly and Pitch is painfully aware that everyone notices, trying to fight down the humiliated flush that creeps up his neck. "Everyone is welcome to take a spare room."

"Thanks!" Jack says sleepily.

"No thank you." Pitch's voice is thick as he stands from his chair. He spares Jack an uncomfortable glance and rushes out the door, barely catching the surprised frown on Jacks face.

As soon as he is back in his lair Pitch slides in between his dark colored covers and clings to his pillow like he won't allow himself to do with Jack.

'They know." He thinks miserably staring at a wall. He does his best to make his mind blank so he can sleep, but without Jacks warmth beside him it's impossible. The thought of not being able to sleep without Jack beside him makes him feel pathetic, and he spends the whole night staring at the cold stone wall, chest aching with anxiety and fear. 'What if Jack finds out they disprove and doesn't want to stay with me?'


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand how you're ok with this!" Bunny shouts hysterically, walking circles around the table the others sit at. Jack hadn't come to breakfast.

"Because I do not fear the same things as you, Bunny." North says firmly, watching him with a tight frown. "I trust that Pitch means Jack no harm."

"You don't have to do something on purpose to hurt someone, North." Tooth says, worry coating her words. "What if he hurts Jack without meaning too? Or if he's just using Jack?"

"Jack is strong enough to care for himself!" North shouts, palms making a loud cracking sound on the table as he slams them down. "It is none of our business to know of their private affairs! Now let us drop the subject."

Sandy nods from his seat beside North as Bunny and Tooth stare at him in anger and nervousness.

"Really though North, how can we be sure that Pitch isn't using Jack to get at us?" Tooth begins hesitantly, Bunny grunts in agreement as he drops into his chair beside her.

Before North can respond, his fury obvious, Sandy jumps onto the table and a giant golden heart builds itself out of sand over his head. 'They love each other' remains unspoken and unheard.

"Sandy's point is good. What if they really care for each other." North says tensely, glaring Tooth and Bunny down. "The only thing to hurt Jack would be your accusations and judgment of his chosen."

Sandy nods again, much more vigorously and hops from the table to follow North to the door leading to his workshop.

"We will not speak of this again." Are the words he leaves with them as him and Sandy close the door.

Tooth looks at her hands resting on the table top. The silence heavy and thick in the air as the two think.

"No matter how I look at it, I can't see Pitch genuinely caring for Jack." Tooth says softly.

"I just can't believe that Jack would want to willingly date that guy." Bunny says, groaning in frustration. Tooth nods her head and looks up at him.

"I wonder if he feels lonely, and that's why he's with Pitch? Just desperate to be with someone? Or maybe he feels bad for Pitch, and is with him out of pity?" She wonders idly.

"That's it!" Bunny shouts, jumping up from his chair. "We can help Jack by getting him with someone else! Someone safer than Pitch!"

~~~

Jack sits on the edge of one of the dangling cages in Pitch's home, feet dangling over the edge as he watches owner of said cage pace back and forth across the stone floor. The cave is unusually dark indicating how upset Pitch is.

His obvious distress worries Jack, but he forces himself to hang back and give Pitch his space. There are bags under his eyes that make Jack wonder if he had even gone to sleep the night before. Finally, after what feels like hours, Pitch's frantic pacing stops as he walks up to a column and places his forehead against it.

"Pitch, can you tell me what's wrong?" Jack asks, gliding down next to him, and laying his hand gently on the taller man's tense back.

Pitch lifts his head enough to glance at him from his position facing the smooth stone. The sadness masked in his bright yellow eyes makes Jacks stomach clench in pain.

"You don't-?" Pitch starts, slowly turning to face Jack. "Do you feel as if … as if I force you to remain in my company?"

All the times that Pitch had wordlessly encouraged Jack to stay just a bit longer with him came up in his mind's eye, and not once had Jack felt an emotion other than pure gleeful happiness at knowing that Pitch enjoyed being in his company.

"Wh-Of course not!" He grits out, anger creeping into his voice. "Why would you even ask that?"

"It doesn't matter." Pitch says miserably, stepping away and turning from Jack. Shadows slowly begin to creep up on them and darken the room. "I would appreciate you being truthful with me. I can handle the truth and will endeavor not to waste your time and take you from your friends."

"What? It does to matter!" Jack snarls furiously, grabbing Pitch by the arm and spinning the black clothed man around to face him. "Did the others say something to you about spending too much time together? Cause if so who cares! I like to spend time with you and I'm pretty sure you like having me around too!"

Pitch stares down at him, expression sullen and offers no explanations. Jack is breathing heavily from shouting and tightens his grip on Pitch's arm before pulling the lithe man against him and hugging onto him tightly.

"Is that why you left last night?" He whispers against Pitch's neck. "I'd been looking forward to sharing a bed with you again all week long. Of getting to hold onto you all night."

Jacks hands smooth up and down Pitch's back and soon his grey hands hesitantly bring themselves up and pull Jack closer, allowing himself to cling to Jack for the first time.

"I'm sorry Jack. I shouldn't have said anything." He mutters miserably into Jacks white hair.

"You should never feel like you can't tell me anything." Jack says earnestly. "The others will live with me and you being close and hanging out a lot. You mean so much to me, Pitch."

Pitch stays silent and holds onto Jack as cool hands slide up his back and into his hair.

"I love you more than anything Pitch." Jack whispers as he pulls Pitch's face down to kiss at his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

'Again? Does the Rabbit not know when to stop?' Pitch thinks nastily, glowering at the giant egg shaped rocks laying about in the Warren.

He is perched on a stool, 5 others just like it surround the table and occupy The Guardians and he is trying his best to not let his aggravation show.

"I could introduce you to a few of the sprites that live down at the watering hole a few miles off." Bunny says while he grins at Jack and flips two random cards that do not match, starting off their 5th round of Memory.

All night. All night long the damned creature had been talking about girls and women and how Jack was still a young good looking lad, who could have anyone he so chose.

The fairy woman had been nodding her head with everything the big bunny had said, making Pitch even angrier. As soon as the topic of dating had been brought up North had gone silent and his eyes had turned stony, almost as quiet as Pitch remained. The conversation was dominated by Jack , Tooth, and Bunny, even Sandy refraining from making his conversational shapes, only sending the occasional sympathetic glance Pitch's way, which Pitch studiously ignored in favor of staring at the cards laid out on the table.

"No thanks." Jack says with a grin, watching Sandy choose a mismatched set of cards. He had been handling the conversation well so far, not being rude but denying all attempts of setting him up with random women. "Not sure if I can trust the judgment of who I should date from a kangaroo."

The corners of Pitch's mouth twitch upward at the jibe and Sandy roars with silent laughter next to him. The rabbit sends a glare their way.

"I'm not a bloo-"

"What do you look for in a partner Jack? I know several gorgeous young spirits who would love you!" Tooth quips happily cutting Bunny off as she flips her cards. "Oh a match! I get to go again!"

"I don't really have a set preference. It changes with the people I meet. I'll love pretty much everything about whoever catches my attention." Jack says absently, watching Tooth 'boo' when her second attempt proved a failure.

"That is a lovely way of looking at relationships Jack." North says fondly, looking at him with a bright smile. "You must be a most loving partner."

Jack grins at them all and slugs back his drink.

"It doesn't hurt their chances though if they're legs go on for miles and have a great ass."

Bunny and Pitch both choked on their drinks.

~~~

Yet again Pitch found himself curled up in one of North's big beds waiting for Jack to come to his room. They had been invited back because all the Warren had were little rabbit holes to sleep in.

As soon as they had returned he had rushed to his set room and dropped onto the bed and shoved his face into the pillow.

His door is opened sooner than expected and Pitch tenses under the covers, but he relaxes when the covers lift and the bed dips behind him and a cool body slides in next to his. Hands slowly inch around his torso to rest comfortably on his belly.

"Do you plan to sneak in here every time we are invited to stay?" Pitch asks as his own hands slide down to play with Jacks fingers.

"Of course, you're like my favorite new pillow. I can't sleep without you anymore!" Jack laughs quietly, gripping at Pitch's hands tightly before letting go to roll onto his back. "Bunny and Tooth were really annoying today."

"Indeed they were." Pitch grinds out grumpily, keeping his ridged back to Jack.

"Don't understand why the idea of me not dating bothers them so bad." Jack says absently. "When can we tell them."

'They already know and disapprove greatly.'

"When the time is right, Jack. Which isn't now." Pitch says softly, turning to face Jack when a hand tugs at him to roll and face Jack. "They only care for your happiness. Even though they show it poorly and their attempts at convincing you to date are aggravating as much as they are and pathetic."

"Ok." Jack murmurs with a laugh, smiling as he pulls Pitch further into his side. "I can wait for when you're ready."

Pitch buries his face into Jacks chest and clenches his eyes shut tightly.

'I will never allow you to see what they think of you choice Jack. Two of your friends are disgusted by this and disappointed that you are wasting your time with me.'

~~~

"C'mon guys! Try to catch me!" A little girl shouts, running away from a group of her friends led by Jack as they run after her. Pitch watches from a safe distance under a big tree, watching the group play with a fond smile as his gaze follows Jack.

Jack had dragged everyone out to play with the kids and get some fresh air. Pitch had attempted to get out of the gathering but his protests were weak, he really did enjoy seeing Jack have fun. North had been flabbergasted by all the tall perfectly proportioned trees and had run off with Sandy to find the 'Perfect Christmas Tree' for his home, while Bunny and Tooth had hung back to watch the fun. The two had been looking at him for a while but he had managed to ignore them.

The inevitable happens all too soon and the two begin to make their way over to his spot under the trees.

Tooth sits down a friendly distance away from him and looks at him uncomfortably. The rabbit remains on his feet, blocking his view of Jack and the kids.

"What do you want now?" Pitch asks in exasperation, angrily looking up at the big bunny.

"To convince you to leave Jack alone. He can't be happy with you." Bunny says snidely, making Pitch tense up against the tree.

"Is the little Bunny getting bored with his own lack of a life? Go away and mind your own business rabbit." Pitch snarls back, getting to his feet and stomping past Bunny but he walks after him.

"How do you know he isn't just with you because he's lonely? He's confused! Why don't you do the right thing for him, cut him loose, let him get with a girl who can give him what he needs and actually cares about him!" A paw lands on his shoulder and Pitch whirls around on him.

"Do not to-"

He starts angrily, stopping as his gaze lands on Jack laughing and talking with an older girl, near his age. Tooth gasps next to Bunny but Pitch ignores it as his face sets into a blank gaze, turning away from them.

"Maybe we should st-"

"Your ruining his chances at having something good with someone who is as good as he is. He can't be happy with a Nightmare King." Bunny says coldly, stepping up to Pitch.

Pitch regards him with blank eyes before turning away from the two of them and moving deeper into the forest.

"That was too mean!" Tooth shouts, shoving at Bunny before bolting into the forest after Pitch.

~~~

"Hey, where'd Pitch go?" Jack asks North after all the kids have gone home. The big man has a large tree tied tightly into the back of his sleigh.

"He went into the forest." North says, glaring over at Bunny as he fiddles with an egg, leaning against the sleigh. Jack tenses up and frowns over at him.

"What did he do?"

"I do not know. We went looking for a perfect tree and when we returned he told us that Tooth had gone after Pitch to speak with him." North says slowly, watching as Jack walked into the woods.

"Don't wait up." He calls back to them.

10 minutes later Jack stumbles across Tooth sitting on a rock, staring at a large cave entrance blocked up with nightmare sand.

"What did Bunny say to him?" Jack asks, stepping past her to stand in front of the sandy gate. She looks at him warily.

"Something that upset him a lot, not important what exactly it was. Just that it was too far and too mean." She says sadly, nervously watching Jack step closer to the wall.

"Pitch!" Jack calls out. "Pitch let me in!"

No response.

With a sigh of frustration, Jack steps forward into the sparkling black sand. Tooth calls out to him in alarm, but he ignores her and goes further inside as the sand parts around him. When he makes it all the way through he is alone on one of the many balconies.

Pausing for a second to look around at every corner for Pitch, Jack jumps down from the balcony and runs through some of the corridors on the base, peeking inside rooms in hopes of finding Pitch, calling out his lovers name. Finally he comes across Pitch's bedroom and finds the man sitting on his bed, shoulders hunched over and hands in his lap. He doesn't look up as Jack steps inside.

"Pitch." Jack whispers walking up to him and cupping his hand against a grey cheek. "You shouldn't let Bunny get to you. He's just paranoid, he'll get over it eventually."

The dark head doesn't lift up to look at him and the room stays eerily silent, making worry rampage inside Jacks chest.

"Hey Pitch?" Jack tries again, using his hand to turn Pitch's face towards him. "What did he say to upset you so much?"

"Why are you here?" Pitch chokes out. "Why aren't you with a girl or at least with someone who is good? Is it pity that keeps you by my side? You shouldn't waste your time on me Jack! I-I'm ruining your chances at happiness."

The room is silent after Pitch's outburst, dark clothed shoulders trembling as Pitch opens and closes his mouth repeatedly trying to gather his words. Jack stares at him with pained eyes.

"Pitch-"

"Your really suited that girl that you were with earlier, you could have anyone you wanted." Pitch gasps, bringing his wrists up to his eyes and pressing them into his eyes. "Why do you want to be with the Boogey Man?!"

Pitch storms to his feet and throws his arms up frantically as he shouts. Jack watches him race around the room in stony silence.

"I am a bad guy Jack! I am a selfish bastard that is stealing away all your chances at a good life! It hurts to know that I am ruining everything for you, but I don't want you to leave me all alone!" Pitch leans his back against the wall and slides down, avoiding Jacks eyes. "I'm so sorry that I love you."

A split second later Jack is kneeling in front of him and shouting.

"Don't you ever apologize for loving me ever again! I've been waiting for you to say that for so long so don't you dare say you're sorry for it!" His grip on Pitch's biceps is so hard that his knuckles go white. "I love you too Pitch. And I will never ever leave you for anyone else."

Pitch watches him with wide eyes after Jack stops talking, breathing harshly down at him and Pitch slowly leans forward to press his lips against Jacks. Sliding onto Pitch's lap, Jack keeps the kiss going refusing to back away until the need for air becomes overwhelming.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" Jack repeats the mantra until he falls asleep in Pitch's arms. Soon after Jacks soft breaths begin to puff against his neck Pitch's own eyes begin to drift closed and a soft flurry of golden sand surrounds them. A mound of the golden dust takes form over Jacks head and two tiny little gold figures of himself and Jack are holding hands and leaning into each other on a ledge, watching a golden sunset. A moment later he is lost to his own dreams.

~~~

Torrents of gold sand sweep underneath the two men resting against the cold wall and slips them onto the black bed and under the covers that rests a few feet away. Sandy sits above and watches the two breathe evenly and cling to each other with a gentle smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The door to the breakfast hall in North's home slams open and Jack walks in and looks around, eyes coldly fixated on Bunny when spotted.

"What is your problem?" He seethes viciously, staying on his feet to glare down at his friend.

A few of the Yetis and Elf peek in through the open door and look at Jack with the same surprise as the guardians who sit at the table.

"What?" Bunny slowly puts his toast down to fully focus his attention on his fellow Guardian.

"Don't play dumb! You've been dead set against Pitch being a part of our friendship from the start! North and Sandy were willing to give him a chance! I had thought that Tooth liked him too!" A disappointed look cast her way has Tooth sinking low into her seat, shame creeping up on her face. "He's a good guy now! Get. Over. It."

"How do you know that?" Bunny shouts back at him, sitting up straighter in his seat. "How do you know he isn't trying to hurt you, or-or using you to get to the rest of us!"

"Because I actually pay attention to him!" Jack screams. "I talk with him like he isn't some disgusting monster that needs to be locked away under a bed!"

"Jack!" North rises from his chair and places a calming hand on the white haired man's shoulder. "Calm down my friend."

Jack pants for a moment but doesn't avert his harsh gaze from Bunny.

"Back. Off." He grits out. "All you do is judge, without actually looking. Until you get over your insane paranoia and can treat him like a person, just leave him alone."

"Fine mate, I was only trying to help you out. You spend so much time with him your missing out on chances that you deserve." Bunny grumbles staring down at his paws.

"He's my friend, just as much as you are." Jack says suddenly, eyes growing a fraction colder. "Can't believe I actually thought you would try to be even a little accepting of him."

Bunny's head shoots up and his mouth opens to retort but Jacks gaze has already moved onto Tooth, disappointment rolling off of him in waves. Sandy looks around the table sadly, settling his gaze on Jack when he speaks again.

"Thank you, both of you." Jack starts softly, looking to North and the kind little golden man. "Thank you for giving Pitch a chance at being happy."

A firm nod from both satisfies Jack and he turns to leave.

"Bye guys. See you next Friday." Tooth watches him exit the room sadly; making a quick decision she bolts from her seat and towards the door.

~~~  
Following Jack Frost when he was in a hurry was not an easy thing to do. Trying to be sneaky about it made it even harder. Doing her best to keep a safe distance, she rushes after him as they head to what she hopes is Pitch's home.

'I just need to see them together. See that Pitch can make Jack happy.'

Several minutes pass of her tailing him, and he abruptly dives into a dark hole covered up with a broken down bedframe. Forcing down her nervousness and hesitation, Tooth flutters down the hole after Jack.

"I'm back!" Jack shouts, his voice ringing throughout the dark cave as she huddles herself against the wall to avoid being seen, slinking towards where Jacks voice comes from. A moment later a loud grunt echoes after Jacks shout of arrival.

Her eyes widen when she finally peeks around a corner and catches sight of Jack and Pitch. Jack has plastered himself onto the taller man's back, his legs wrapped tightly around Pitch's waist and locked at the ankle next to the sliver of grey stomach.

A dark mug is clutched in Pitch's hand; Tooth notes that most of its content is now on the ground.

"Ugh-Jack!" Pitch groans, glaring down at the mess.

"I'll clean it up!" Jack laughs, grabbing at Pitch's arms to turn him around. "Take me to the cabinet to get some towels!"

"It's fine. I'll clean it. Now get off." Pitch mutters while he struggles to get Jack to release his arms.

"Don't want to." Jack says breathily into Pitch's neck, making Tooth blush and Pitch gulp. A moment's hesitation and Pitch stops fighting Jack and lets him stay glued to his back as a shadow glides over the mess and its gone.

"Where were you?" Pitch asks, looking over his shoulder at Jack.

"I was putting some ice over all the main roads. Kids will at the very least get a late-start tomorrow." Jack grins and Pitch laughs with him lightly, and Jack leans in to rest his head against Pitch's forehead. Tooth gasps when their faces inch closer together and Pitch lifts a hand to cover Jacks hand placed on his chest.

'They are so…'

~~~

"…Cute together!" She squeals, flying rapidly around the room. Bunny is sulking and North and Sandy are grinning and laughing as she tells them what she saw. "Oh you guys you should have seen them! Jack was clinging onto his back and Pitch just let him stay there! You really have to see them together Bunny! Any of your doubts will be put to rest when you see how they act together!"

"If you say so. I'm not getting involved anymore." Bunny grumpily shakes his head. North looks at them all and grins.

"Now we need only wait for Jack to tell us of his new found relationship with Pitch himself my friends!" North booms excitedly. "Then we may properly congratulate them on their happiness!"


	7. Chapter 7

Easter had taken Pitch by surprise. The few weeks that had gone by since Pitch had finally told Jack that he loved him had gone by in a happy blur. Everything had been perfect since then, the rabbit had stopped mentioning is relationship with Jack entirely and Pitch found it easier to be near him without getting angry or annoyed. Jack had roped him into assisting with the Easter preparations, which Bunny seemed reluctantly grateful for.

Everything had gone off without a hitch, the children were happy with their egg hunt and the guardians were happy that nothing had gone wrong to ruin it for the children. North had ordered that they hold a celebration for the success of Easter and no one had objected. Pitch had been especially content, for when they got to Norths home Jack had immediately stolen the seat next to his. Everyone was laughing and joking around, taking shots of hard liquor right and left. He probably should have stopped after his 5th shot, but he couldn't let Tooth beat him at the drinking game she had challenged him to.

"I'm not drunk!" Pitch laughs, stumbling away from Jack as he tries to grab at Pitch before he can fall.

"You're trippin over your own two feet mate! You're drunk!" Bunny cheers, throwing his head back to laugh. Tooth is giggling as Jack throws the man's thin arm over his shoulders and wraps his own around the trim waist.

"To a successful and happy Easter!" North shouts lifting his glass in a toast, everyone dutifully lifting their own glasses to drink except for Jack who takes Pitch's glass from him and puts it down on the table.

"Well guys, I'm getting tired and this guy is drunk out of his mind." Heading over to the door Jack nearly falls over when Pitch's legs tangle within each other, but catches himself in time. Sandy grins when Pitch shouts that they're ok. "I'm gonna drop him off in his room and head to bed, Night guys."

"Good night!" Everyone shouts back as the door closes quietly behind the two. Tooth giggles into her hands when she thinks it's safe.

"You know he won't be going to his own room, right?" She laughs drunkenly. "I saw him sneak into Pitch's room a while back. I bet he goes to him every time they're here together!"

"Like an overzealous pup Jack is!" Bunny snorts, pouring more liquor into his cup. North sniggers and Sandy pats at his knee in silent heavy laughter.

"Do you think they're sleeping?" North asks, shuffling up from his seat, wobbling side to side.

"Of course not!" Tooth grins at them all. "They're probably making out! Right now, as we speak!"

Bunny chokes back a laugh and Sandy snickers in amusement.

"We should catch them at it!" Tooth shouts suddenly, eyes wide as she looks around at them all. "We should sneak up on them and catch them making out! I'm tired of waiting for Jack to tell us!"

"I don't know…" North says warily, stumbling to lean against a wall to support himself.

"Tooth's right. I'm tired of those two beating around the bush. Anyway it's about time that Jack knows that we know." Bunny hops to his feet, only tripping a little bit, and lends Sandy a hand in standing.

Tooth rushes to the door and pulls it open for them all.

"Let's go, let's go!"

~~~

They are all gathered outside of Pitch's bedroom door, giggling and shushing at each other. The entire way to the room they had been speculating on what they would see when they threw the door open on the two men.

"Probably Jacks sittin on his lap since he's shorter than Pitch, or something like that." Bunny had laughed at Jacks height until North cut in.

"They see each other as equals! Height does not matter to the two of them! They will lie side by side on the bed, connected at the mouth!" North says determinedly as Tooth squealed.

"Your both wrong!" she sings. "Pitch will be in complete control, maybe even on top of Jack!"

They all turn to look at Sandy for his thoughts but he simply shrugs his shoulders and grins at them.

"Ok guys, here we go." Tooth says, gripping at the doorknob. "3…2…1!"

The door flies open and everyone looks inside.

To say that all of their ideas had been way off was an understatement. They get quite an eyeful before Sandy slams the door shut to give the two inside some privacy.

A terrified shout sounds from inside the room and then Jack is shouting.

"Pitch-Wait!"

"Oh my god run!" Bunny shouts in horror. Sandy looks around frantically as the bedroom door slams open and the other Guardians scatter. Jack steps out bare chested and wooden staff raised, ice shooting up from the ground blocking all of their escape attempts. Bunny had gone right while Tooth had bolted to the left and both had jumped back as the ice rose before them. North had tried to jump over the railing but instead of falling to the first floor he hit a patch of ice a few feet down.

"What the hell?" Jack shouts while tugging his shirt over his head.

"It was Tooth!" Bunny screams, pointing at the woman frantically. "She wanted to see you two making out!"

"What?" She shouts angrily, huffing and propping her hands on her hips.

"Bunny speaks the truth! It was all Tooth's idea!" North whispers to Jack and Tooth rounds on him to glower, making him cower back a few steps.

"Ok, whatever!" She growls angrily at them all. "Where'd Pitch go?" The others stop freaking out long enough to peek around Jack to find the room empty.

"He freaked out and left when these four crazy people decided to throw open the door, it was really weird. You'd think they never heard of knocking!" Jack snaps sarcastically, glowering at them all. Equally guilty faces look to the ground.

"Sorry Jack." Is mumbled in unison.

"I'll be back to talk to you guys tomorrow." Jack snaps as he walks past them to go to the front door.

Once he's gone they all look up at each other with wide eyes.

"So…" Tooth starts.

"Am I seeing things or was Jack on top?" Bunny asks hesitantly.

"No, no I saw that too." North says, staring at the bedroom in disbelief. "Who would have guessed Jack was an aggressor in the bedroom?"


	8. Chapter 8

When Jack walks into the breakfast hall the next morning, everyone watches him twitching and fidgeting in their seats.

Jack takes his seat, looking at Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy with a grave expression.

"We're so sorry, Jack!" Tooth croaks miserably staring down at the table top.

Jack remains silent and continues to stare at them, and then slowly his lips begin to twitch into a smirk and then morphs into a full blown laugh.

"I can't believe you guys!" He sniggers. "Pitch told me that you guys have known since New Years! Why didn't anyone think to tell me?"

"Cause we wanted you to tell us yourself!" Bunny snaps back, hunching over in his seat petulantly.

"How did you and Pitch get together Jack? I've been dying to know!" Tooth asks quickly and leans forward over the table to look at him with bright eyes.

"Yes! Tell us how your love came to be Jack!" North questions warmly, sitting deeper into his chair and Sandy nods his head vigorously. Jack beams and props his legs up on the table-top.

"Well." He drawls lazily. "I was walking around this town…"

xX Flash Back Xx

Jack ambles down the packed street, easily stepping out of the way of the rushing adults and grinning at the children when they gape and point at him.

He'd come to the town several days ago and had spread a massive chill and flurries of snow. Everything had frozen over, including the miniature lake stationed on the edge of the small town.

In between starting snowball fights and making people slip around on patches of ice he overhears two boys talking about how they had turned said frozen lake into an ice rink and he decides to go and check it out.

By the time he gets there the sun is going down and people are leaving.

A couple hangs behind and skate around in leisurely circles, and he leans against a nearby concession stand to watch them. Its then that he noticed Pitch sitting on a small snow covered hill overlooking the lake and he tenses. Only to relax when he realizes that the tall man is only watching, not causing any harm.

Parents and their children walk by Pitch without so much as a glance in his direction and the look on his face is like a punch to the gut for Jack. Before the guardians, Jack had felt the very same way that Pitch looked. Sad, cold, and lonely.

Not even stopping to think it through Jack ran over to Pitch, sneaking up on him from behind.

"Hey!" He calls out when he gets close enough.

Pitch jerks around to look at him, alarm soon replaced with a heated glare directed at Jack.

"I am not bothering anyone or causing trouble. Your presence is not required, Guardian." Pitch snaps harshly, getting up from the ground to walk away from Jack.

"I know! I don't want to fight! I was thinking we could hang out and talk a little." Jack rushes after the retreating man.

"I do not want to hang out with you Frost. Nor do I want to talk with you." Pitch walks along the edge of the frozen water and Jack falters as Pitch gets closer to the shadowy forest. Panicking, he grabs hold of Pitch's wrist and drags him onto the ice with him.

A shout rips out of Pitch's throat and he jerks his hand away from Jack, feet unable to gain traction on the slippery ice and he lands hard on his ass.

"You lit-!" Pitch shouts, trying to stand again but his feet slip out from underneath him as he steps forward and he falls to his knees. Jack laughs and slides around the kneeling man. "Just keep laughing you miserab-"

"Do you not know how to skate?" Jack interrupts, stopping in front of Pitch and extends his hand to the man glowering up at him.

"I don't have skates on you moron!" Pitch bats the offered hand away, standing up slowly on wobbling legs, his entire body ridged.

"I can do it without skates, so can you." Jack speaks next to Pitch's shoulder, spinning around the man as he teeters side from side. "If you don't want to fall you have to unlock your knees and relax."

Bending his knees and leaning forward slightly, Jack moves around Pitch slowly, looking him directly in the eyes.

"You need to push with your leading foot and step with the other, then after you get better you can work on gliding instead of stepping." Jack pauses in front of Pitch again and smiles, the taller man too busy trying to mimic Jack to glower at him.

A tentative push forward had Pitch sliding a few feet, but his legs lock up and he nearly stumbles and Jack is at his side in an instant with a stabilizing grip on his arm.

He moves them both, using the grip on Pitch's arm to guide him and Pitch grabs onto him in turn to support himself.

"Here, like this." A quick push and Jack has them both gliding around the rink, the moon shining brightly above them casting everything in a luminous glow.

Jack looks up from their feet to look at Pitch and his breath catches. Pitch is staring down at his feet, eyes wide, nervous but excited. The moonlight making his eyes glow bright grey and Jack can't look away from them when Pitch looks at him after noticing him staring. Their eyes lock and Jack grins at him brightly.

'He looks so handsome right now.' He opens his mouth the tell Pitch but the next thing he knows he's face down in a pile of snow. He'd been so focused on looking at Pitch that he hadn't noticed that he was leading them to the snow covered ground.

Sitting up in the snow he burst into laughter, turning over to look at Pitch, but all he sees is the slender back disappearing into the shadows of the tree lining.

xX End Flash Back Xx

"After that I kept pestering him until he stopped trying to get me to leave him alone and just put up with me." A reminiscing smile slips onto his face as he thinks back. "I'd fallen for him so fast and he eventually stopped flinching away from me. Took him even longer to believe me when I asked him to go out with me."

"That's so sweet." Tooth swoons; chin resting on her hands, staring at Jack dreamily.

"So you chased after him?" Bunny asks in disbelief. "Am I the only one that finds that odd?"

"Yes, you are!" North pats him on the back and Jack grins at them all happily.

"I'd really appreciate it if you guys didn't bother him too much about this. He gets embarrassed really easy when it comes to our relationship." Getting up from his seat and quickly makes for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bunny asks, watching as Jack turned back around to grin.

"Well you guys kind of ruined our first attempt at sex, so I'm gonna go back and try again!" Jack sprints out the door when Bunny shouts and Tooth squeals.

"Didn't need to know that mate!" Bunny groans, pulling at his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the next chapter will contain smut! Beware because I really suck at writing it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poorly written Man on Man sex is featured in this chapter. If this bothers you, please go away.

When Jack gets back to Pitch's home he heads straight for Pitch's bedroom, where he knows the man still sits curled up on the bed, glowering darkly at the wall.

"The talk went pretty good." He drops down beside Pitch on the bed and leans back against the beds headboard. Pitch's scowls intensifies and he silently pulls a pillow over his head to block Jack out.

Jack fights down a laugh and smiles fondly while he takes the pillow away.

"They don't really care anymore Pitch. They all seemed pretty happy about it, actually." He whispers into his ear, snatching the grey hand up when Pitch brings it up to swat at him. An unhappy glare is shot at him before the grey gaze turns back to the wall to pout some more. "And I'm pretty sure they didn't see you naked either, I was covering you."

"I will never leave this room again." He mutters moodily, making Jack snicker.

"You know North would come down here and drag you out if you missed a get together, right? I'd let him do it too." He's climbing on top of Pitch and placing soft kisses on the smooth jaw and cheek.

"Jack-" Pitch starts frantically when cold hands part his robe over his shoulders. "We just-"

"We didn't even get close to finishing. I don't know about you but I've been dying to have sex with you." Jack breathes a gentle gust of air against the vulnerable throat. "Can we?"

Pitch tenses under him but slowly nods his consent, eyes trained on Jacks face. Jack smirks and sinks down to kiss and nibble at the exposed collarbone.

Pitch's eyes slip closed and he drags his hand up to grip at Jacks back. Cold hands tease along his sides until they reach the edge of the black pants, toying with the button for a moment.

"Open your legs a bit." Jack whispers, massaging the bulge in Pitch's trousers with one hand. Movement's jerky from nervousness, Pitch complies and slips them apart just slightly and Jack moves between them quickly to grind their groins together.

Worrying his lip between his sharp teeth Pitch turns his eyes to the ceiling as deft fingers slip inside the opening in his pants, fingers taking hold of his semi-

erect cock. Biting cold air fans across his chest and he yelps loudly in surprise.

"Jack!" He snaps breathlessly glaring up at the white haired man leaning over his chest. A sly grin spreads across Jacks mouth as he leans in to lick at a hard nipple.

'When did he take his shirt off?' Pitch thinks dazedly, throwing his head back at the sensation of a cool mouth on his chest. Grey hands map over Jacks back as the pale man pulls at the black pants covering Pitch's long legs, a whine escaping his throat when Jack removes his mouth to take the pants off all the way.

Pitch immediately spreads his legs for Jack again but they flinch closed at the surprise on Jacks face at the action. Of course Jacks hands stop them from closing all the way as he lunges forward to kiss Pitch passionately.

"You're so beautiful, Pitch. So hot." He pants against Pitch's slack mouth. Pitch moans and gasps at the compliment, thrusting up against Jack.

"Jack?" Pitch questions when Jack leans back onto his knees. His mouth dropping open in shock when Jack unbuttons his own brown pants to fish his prick out. Their eyes lock and Pitch shivers when Jack licks his lips hungrily.

"Can you suck on these for me?" Jack murmurs slipping his fingers along the seams of Pitch's mouth. He falters but a moment before opening his mouth wider and letting the cold fingers slide into his mouth, tentatively pressing his tongue against them. Jack leans forward to rest their foreheads together as he chases Pitch's tongue with his fingers, groaning at the slick warm feel as he rubs his slick cock against Pitch's.

When Jacks removes his fingers from Pitch's mouth he makes sure to drag the wet appendages across the slick lower lip, staring down into the intense half-lidded yellow eyes. Moving his hands down the slim body beneath him Jack rubs at Pitch's erect penis before slipping lower to rest against the entrance to his body.

"You ready for this?" Jack breathes against him, cold breath fanning against Pitch's cheeks. Pitch gasps and squirms against the sensation of fingers toying at his hole.

"Yes." He groans, clinging to the sheets underneath him as a finger breeches him.

Jack nudges the finger fully inside of the tight and grinds it around in a circle, full body twitches wracking through Pitch while he feverishly whispers Jacks name over and over.

"Jack!"

"Try to relax a bit more; I'm going to add another." Jack says into his ear, toying at it with his tongue before nibbling on the hot skin. "You're doing so good, so warm."

Pitch bites down on his lip to fight back a gasp, nodding at Jack as he forces himself to relax against the bed. The finger inside slips out gently, squeezing back inside with another and Jack pants harshly at the idea of the tight warmth surrounding him. Pitch jolts forward and cries out at the pleasurable stretch. To fight back the whimpers and gasps Pitch brings a hand up to gnaw one of his fingers, but Jack pulls it away roughly and presses their mouths together to slip his tongue past the slightly pointed teeth to push and slide against Pitch's.

By the time that Jack deems him ready for him, Pitch has begun to rock back onto the fingers flexing inside of him. Slipping his fingers out of Pitch, Jack spits down on his hand and slicks himself up before lining his dick up with Pitch's entrance.

"I'm going to go slow." Jack whispers down to him, nudging his hips forward gently.

"Yes, yes! Please do it!" Pitch murmurs frantically, writhing as he is breached by the head of Jacks cock.

Jack gasps and groans, slowly rolling his hips forward until he bottoms out inside of his moaning lover.

"Oh! Move, move now!" Pitch whimpers, wrapping his arms around Jacks shoulders, pulling him down for a frenzied kiss.

Jack growls, pulling back slowly before snapping his hips forward again, relishing the cry it elicits. Pitch arches up into the building thrusts, slipping a hand down to paw at his own dick.

"Jack! Oh, please Jack!" He wails, wrapping his legs tightly around Jacks middle, urging him to go faster. "Jack!"

Pitch come across their stomachs, entire body going taught and bowing up into Jacks body as he thrusts a few more times before the tightening channel becomes too much for him and his orgasm overtakes him.

He stays seated inside Pitch for a few more thrust, riding out his orgasm face buried into Pitch's chest as he gasps and groans. When he finally gathers up the energy to pull out of Pitch, the man keens and twitches bodily. Jack laughs and places a soft kiss on the side of his mouth.

Grabbing at the corner of a sheet Jack wipes them both off before lying down next to his exhausted lover, pulling Pitch into his arms. Pitch clings to him, eyes already closed and breathing evening out.

"Love you." Comes the dreamy whisper from the sleeping man in his arms, and Jack smiles against him happily.

"Love you too, Pitch."


End file.
